dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Timberstorm
"I can't believe you tried to warn us about the attack, after all we did to you... We were wrong to judge you just because of Hawkfeather's interpretations. I'm so sorry." — Timberstorm to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 32 Timberstorm is a dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Appearances and Mentions Deserve's Beginning Allegiances Timberpaw is listed under Allegiances as an apprentice of ShadowClan, being mentored by Milkblaze. - Rainheart's Love Allegiances Timberpaw is listed under Allegiances as an apprentice of ShadowClan, being mentored by Milkblaze. - Chapter 2 When Depthwater asks Silverblossom to join a patrol with Copperpaw, she reminds Depthwater that Stormstar said it was alright if they had the apprentices assessments today, adding that they were about to leave. Depthwater recalls that Stormstar is going with them, looking past her to see the clan leader stepping out of his den. Silverblossom nods and says that he wanted to oversee the apprentices assessments. Depthwater dips his head and tells her he's sure the apprentices will do very well. As Silverblossom turns away, Copperpaw, Timberpaw, Flamepaw, Bloomfire, Milkblaze, Bluerain, and Stormstar await her return. While Rainheart and Poppywing are hunting, they hear shrieks and snarls. Rainheart recalls that Timberpaw and his brothers are supposed to be completing their assessment, but something has clearly gone wrong. When they reach the clearing, they find the cats fighting two foxes. Copperpaw and Timberpaw are pressed against the bushes at the side of the clearing, their fur bristling as Flamepaw and Bloomfire crouch in front of them protectively. After the fox releases Bloomfire, Timberpaw and Copperpaw run to her side and look down at her anxiously. When Copperpaw whimpers that they can't take on two huge foxes like that, Timberpaw shoots his brother a glare and tells him to stop whining like a kit, as they're about to be warriors. After the fox shakes Flamepaw off, it lunges for Timberpaw and grabs him by the tail, and Timberpaw shrieks in pain as he's lifted off the ground. The fox shakes him violently, then throws him headfirst into a tree. He slumps against the trunk and groans, his eyes unfocused as the fox stalks toward him. Rainheart realizes that Timberpaw is stunned and yowls that he needs help. Stormstar hears and leaps in the way of the fox before it springs at Timberpaw, snarling that he won't lay another claw on his clanmates. Stormstar kills the fox and the other chases him away. Milkblaze tells them that they need to leave before the fox returns and to help the wounded. Silverblossom gently nudges Timberpaw, telling him to hurry, her voice cracking. Timberpaw blinks at her, trembling in shock as he stammers Stormstar's name. He seems completely stunned as Silverblossom gently guides him away and wraps her tail around him. He says that Stormstar gave his life for him, trailing off. As they head back through the trees toward camp, every cat is silent and solemn, processing the fact that their leader will not return with them. - Chapter 3 Behind Flamepaw and Bloomfire, Timberpaw is leaning on Copperpaw, his eyes wide as he trembles, still stunned. Copperpaw watches him worriedly, saying that he's never seen him like this. When explaining to Depthwater what happened, Milkblaze says that one of the foxes threw Timberpaw against a tree. He was stunned and had no chance of escaping. Stormstar attacked and managed to kill the fox before it could take Timberpaw's life. Timberpaw's eyes are squeezed shut now. Flamepaw looks up from Bloomfire to gaze at him sympathetically. Milkblaze notes that Stormstar gave his life for Timberpaw, for all of them. While explaining to Depthwater what happened, Milkblaze looks over his shoulder and says that the apprentices weren't badly injured, thank StarClan. After Depthstar appoints Cobratail deputy, he says that he would like to make Flamepaw, Copperpaw, and Timberpaw warriors, as they fought bravely in the fight against the foxes, and that's enough of an assessment for him. The brothers exchange excited looks before they quickly move to the front of the crowd. Timberpaw is the last to made a warrior. When Depthstar asks him to take the oath, he says "I do", then hesitates, apologizing for interrupting, but saying he has a request. The clan murmurs to one another in surprise, and Flamepaw exchanges a confused look with Copperpaw. Rainheart notes that this never happens and wonders what it could be as he stares at Timberpaw curiously. Depthstar blinks in surprise, but gives a nod and invites him to speak. Timberpaw hesitates before clearing his throat and meeting his gaze, saying that he would have died yesterday if Stormstar hadn't sacrificed himself to the fox. He owes him his life. He says he would like to be called Timberstorm, in honor of Stormstar. The clan speaks quietly at this, many giving him nods of approval. Silverblossom's eyes flood with emotion as she watches Timberpaw. Depthstar dips his head respectfully, agreeing and saying he's sure that Stormstar is honored. He proceeds to name him Timberstorm. When the clan cheers his name, they do so louder than they did for Flameheart and Copperstripe, perhaps because in a way, they're cheering for Stormstar as well. - Chapter 6 Rainheart was chosen to go on the dawn patrol with Bloomfire, Timberstorm, and Rosebreeze. He's noted to have been distracted most of the time, daydreaming about what his kits would be like. But no cat got angry with him, as they all seemed to understand his excitement. It's sunhigh when they return to camp. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Timberstorm is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of Shadowclan. Timberstorm is listed under Allegiance Update 1 as a warrior of Shadowclan with an apprentice, Swiftpaw. Timberstorm is listed under Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, and Allegiance Update 4 as a warrior of Shadowclan. Timberstorm is listed under Allegiance Update 5 as a warrior of Shadowclan with an apprentice, Cardinalpaw. Timberstorm is listed under Allegiance Update 6 and Final Allegiances as a warrior of Shadowclan. - Chapter 5 After making Swiftpaw an apprentice, Depthstar looks into the crowd of warriors and tells Timberstorm that he is ready to take on an apprentice. He notes that he received excellent training from Crowmask and has shown himself to be wise and loyal. He expects him to pass down all he knows to Swiftpaw. Timberstorm dips his head and steps toward his new apprentice. Swiftpaw touches noses with him, and Poisonedsap watches, nodding approvingly. - Chapter 9 Bloodpaw glances to the side of the clearing where Revengepaw and Swiftpaw are training with their mentors. Though Swiftpaw and Timberstorm aren't engaged as roughly as Revengepaw and Cougarfoot, he notes that they train more fiercely than he ever has with Brownstripe. Cougarfoot and Timberstorm pad over with their apprentices. Swiftpaw looks exhausted. Cougarfoot suggests the apprentices practice together, and they can see them demonstrate their skills without their help. Swiftpaw says he's too tired for another fight and sighs, slumping to the ground onto his stomach and asking if he can take a break. Timberstorm flicks his ear as he reminds him that there are no breaks in battle. Cougarfoot says to let him, and Bloodpaw and Revengepaw can go first. As Bloodpaw and Revengepaw begin circling each other, Timberstorm, Swiftpaw, Brownstripe, and Cougarfoot sit at the side of the clearing to watch. After Bloodpaw nervously tells Cougarfoot what Brownstripe has taught him, Cougarfoot and Timberstorm exchange a surprised glance. Brownstripe doesn't look at them. When Cougarfoot goes to speak with Brownstripe, Timberstorm hesitates and suggests Swiftpaw and Revengepaw go back to training with him, as he thinks Bloodpaw could use a rest. Swiftpaw stares at Bloodpaw and asks if he's alright. Bloodpaw mutters that he's fine and looks away. Swiftpaw hesitates before turning to follow Timberstorm to the other side of the clearing. - Chapter 10 When ShadowClan attacks ThunderClan, Timberstorm and Ashcloud each attack a guard while the clan files into the camp. - Chapter 22 Near the apprentices den, Cardinalpaw is speaking to his new mentor, Timberstorm. Bloodfur notes that Timberstorm will be a better mentor to him anyway, and will teach him how to be a cruel, selfish clan cat like himself. - Ebonypaw's Loss Allegiances Timberstorm is listed under Allegiances as an elder of Shadowclan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Timberstorm is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan, mentor to Swiftpaw. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Timberstorm is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. Quotes "Stop it! We're about to be warriors, stop whining like a kit!" -Timberpaw to Copperpaw when he's afraid during the fox attack in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 2 - "I would have died yesterday if Stormstar hadn't sacrificed himself to the fox. I owe him my life. I would like to be called Timberstorm, in honor of Stormstar." -Timberpaw's request during his warrior ceremony in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 3 - "There are no breaks in battle." -Timberstorm to Swiftpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 9 - "Swiftpaw, Revengepaw, let's go back to our training. I think Bloodpaw could use a rest." -Timberstorm in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 9 Character Development and Origins Timberstorm was created with the same family he has today, however in addition to them, he was mates with Cavernshine. It's noted that he dislikes twolegs and kittypets, and wants to be a great warrior. timberstorm.JPG tree2.JPG tree3.JPG Gallery Tumblr opnh4fYldE1wprd47o1 1280.jpg| Timberstorm's design Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Toms Category:Ebonypaw's Loss Characters Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Rainheart's Love Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters